


Green Green Grass

by khazadspoon



Category: Lost In Space, Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Robinsons stick together, gentle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: The trip to Alpha Centauri continued almost as planned after the brief sojourn on the unnamed planet. The time it took to get there, a few months of gentle drifting through space, was peaceful and well-deservedly so.----Commission fic for @penflicks on Tumblr for soft and gentle femdom Maureen and John.





	Green Green Grass

It’s hot as she wakes up, sweat clings to the skin behind her knees and in the creases of her elbows. She feels it between her breasts and wonders how long the AC has been broken this time-

But when her eyes open, the sight she sees isn’t their small apartment back on Earth. It isn’t the dingy off-white ceiling with damp in the corners and unattractive magnolia walls in need of a good sugar scrub. It’s the master bedroom on the Jupiter 2. 

Maureen shifts over onto her side to look at the only other source of sound in the room beside the low hum of machinery. It’s John, sleeping soundly on his stomach with his face turned towards her. He looks so gentle in his sleep… The stress of the last weeks (and the years before) don’t weigh so heavily on him as he dreams. Her fingers gently brush an eyelash from his cheek and her heart contracts as he snuffles in his sleep, wrinkling his nose in the same way Judy does when she’s concentrating. 

When he opens his eyes, he looks at her blearily and with a clear look of confusion on his features. “What..?” He asks in a sleep-rough voice. Maureen’s lips split into a grin. She kisses him, can’t help herself, moving to press the length of her body to his and really  _ feel  _ his warmth against her. 

There is still so much to talk about. There are things they’ve not discussed, words they’ve not said and words they  _ have  _ said that can’t be taken back. But all that can wait. 

They make love slowly, nothing like the hurried and half desperate attempt when they’d gotten out of the chariot in the tar pit, hastily washing themselves down before grabbing at one another. John drinks her moans and she encourages his own moans to rise like the sun. And again she thinks of the small too-hot apartment and how it had felt to bicker gently about the heat with him before things had become too complicated. 

The trip to Alpha Centauri continued almost as planned after the brief sojourn on the unnamed planet. The time it took to get there, a few months of gentle drifting through space, was peaceful and well-deservedly so. Maureen helped with the repairs to the Resolute and watched happily as John reconnected with the kids one by one. He tried  _ so hard _ to make up for lost time - he let Penny read to him, talked with Judy about all sorts of subjects, helped Will with small projects and dealing with his own grief of losing the robot. 

At night they sleep together in the master bedroom of their Jupiter. John curls around her protectively and ends up wrapped in her arms as the night goes on. Maureen dreams about their past, dreams of strange suns and complex math as John kisses her and shows off for her. 

They talk, too. Maureen tells him how betrayed she felt finding the letter. John explains how he felt pushed away and isolated, the strange pull of being  _ needed  _ on the front line. They both cried, both shouted, both tried to come to terms with their miscommunication and how if they had  _ talked  _ it might all have been avoided. They grieved over the past and, in time, let it go in peace. 

When they reach Alpha Centauri, the possibility of a new world, a new  _ home,  _ begin to set in. Each Jupiter is set up for temporary habitation and everyone gets to work terraforming the small area they’ve chosen. The soil is tested, tilled, planted with crops. Debbie gets to cluck and peck to her heart’s delight and Don gets to tinker and barter to  _ his.  _ The crew of the Resolute go about their jobs in the relative ease of coordination and things fall into place piece by piece.

And then they have homes. Then they have spare time to explore and  _ enjoy  _ themselves in this strange new world of theirs. 

John, in his usual attempts to impress her, presses a bag into her arms and jerks his head towards the treeline. “Up for a little adventure?” He asks. Maureen laughs and follows him, their hands clasped together. 

They hike for an hour until they find a clearing by a river. Maureen looks at her husband (and isn’t it strange, she thinks, to call him that without any bitterness or regret). “Did you plan this?”

He grins. “No, but let’s pretend I did.”

The two of them drink water and eat something in silence, both listening to the water babbling near their feet and the chirping of foreign creatures in the woods. John kisses her cheek, her neck, his hand rubbing and squeezing her shoulders in a way he  _ knows  _ makes her feel weak in the knees. 

She unbuttons her plaid shirt and he lifts the henley from his shoulders. Maureen rolls over onto him and straddles his hips, hears the hitch in his breath as she presses his wrists to the ground. 

“Yeah?” He whispers breathlessly. 

“Yeah,” she replies. 

John had  _ clearly  _ planned for something. He produced condoms, a bottle of lube, and their strap-on from his backpack and lay them on the blanket next to Maureen’s hip. And, just as with every time they do this, John opens up to her fingers  _ beautifully _ . He moans and whimpers as she praises him, tells him how good he is and how pretty he looks spread out beneath her. He keeps his hands clasped above his head as she slides into him, the base of the dildo rubbing against her clit and making her moan right along with him. 

She fucks him slowly and slaps the inside of one thigh until it’s pink and warm under her hand. John groans louder, his breath coming in pants as his cock bounces between them. 

“ _ God  _ I love you,” he mumbles as she scratches lightly down his chest. 

Maureen slows her thrusts to lean down and kiss him, nipping at his lips and nuzzling at the love bite on his neck. “I love you too,” she says, “now be a good boy and jerk yourself off for me.”

He does, his fist moving faster over his prick as Maureen tells him how  _ well  _ he’s doing. And when she says how proud she is of him, he spills over his own fist and chest with a broken cry. Maureen lets him wriggle free and unclasp the harness around her hips and thighs, grips his hair as he lays between her thighs and laps at her. The moans of satisfaction and sheer  _ joy  _ at the act make her head dizzy. 

“Perfect,” she says softly, rolling her hips against his mouth, “my perfect man. Keep going baby, use your fingers like-  _ yes _ , like that!” Her head falls back as he pushes two fingers into her and her thighs tighten around his head as orgasm rushes up and over her, John’s name bursting from her mouth in a litany of praise and adoration. 

John is preening as he wipes his chin and sucks his fingers clean. She doesn’t have the heart to tell him there’s grass stuck in his eyebrow. 

It’s still there when they wander back into their new home, the children out somewhere helping or observing, and she gently plucks it off with her fingers before kissing his cheek and swatting his backside. “Get in the shower,” she orders. 

He salutes and clicks his heels before raising one brow. “You gonna join me?”

“In a minute. I just need to do something first.”

When he turns away and goes to the bathroom, Maureen takes a half-full journal from the bookshelf and puts the blades of bright green grass between two pages. It will be a reminder, she thinks, of how things always grow and brighten given time to do so. 


End file.
